The Thorne
by bay05
Summary: CHAP 2 Finally Update!/"Minggir dari hadapanku, Cho Kyuhyun!"/"Aku paling tidak tahan dengan pengecut"/"Lee Sungmin! Kau mengancamku?"/"Aku kecewa padamu, Kim Yesung."/KyuSung and YeWon
1. PROLOGUE

**The Thorne**

( by Bay05 © 2014 )

**Pairing :**

what do you think? /smirk/

**Cast :**

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, etc.

**Genre :**

idk -.-

**Rate : **T

**Disclaimer : **

Boys Love, Crack Pair, Alur Ngebut, OOC, Typo(s)

**A/n:**

Halo, Bay kembali :)

Kali ini Bay bakal re-publish ff yang waktu itu pernah ke publish di ffn dalam keadaan setengah mateng (?)

Storyline-nya, berdasarkan K-Drama **The Heirs**_**. **_Walau ada perubahan dalam jalan cerita dan pairing, tetapi mungkin sebagian besar akan mengacu di drama tersebut.

Drama itu sendiri ceritanya klasik, tentang cinta anak sekolahan. Si kaya dan si miskin. Dan karena ceritanya cukup _mainstream, _makannya Bay buat prolog dulu, untuk tahu reaksi readers, apa kalian tertarik atau enggak ^^

Jadi...,

.

.

Enjoy!^^

.

.

Rasanya tidak menyenangkan, untuk menjadi itik di tengah kawanan angsa.

"Selamat malam sajangnim, Tuan muda.."

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, pewaris satu-satunya Cho Corporation."

"Jadi kau yang bernama Yesung? Adikdari _private butler _keluarga kami? _Well, _tidak terlalu buruk."

.

.

Namun, untuk berpura-pura menjadi salah satu angsa, rasanya lebih memuakkan lagi.

"Siapa anak baru itu? Cih, Bahkan di hari pertamanya, ia sudah bisa membuat Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon memperhatikannya."

"Dia Yesung, orang kaya baru."

"Murid di sekolah ini, terbagi dalam empat golongan..."

.

.

Sosok itu begitu spesial, hingga ia dapat kembali menciptakan dan memecah sebuah perang dingin.

"Kau, anak baru yang selalu diperbincangkan orang itu. Aku tahu sebuah rahasia kecil tentangmu"

"Kau dari mana saja? Apakah kebiasaan burukmu itu belum juga hilang? Berhentilah membuatku khawatir."

"Jauhi Kim Yesung. Berhenti menganggunya, maka kuanggap kita impas"

.

.

Bukankah awalnya semua ini hanya pertemanan? Hingga akhirnya sosok polos itu menyadari, tak ada seorang pun yang pantas disebut 'teman' dalam dunia bisnis.

"_Well_, karena kau anak baru, mungkin kau tidak mengetahui hal ini. Aku adalah tunangan Choi Siwon."

"Kudengar mereka memaksa Jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi _social-care_."

"Jika kau berlutut dan mencium kakiku, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Ketimbang status sosial, harusnya kau lebih takut jika semua orang mengetahui hubunganmu dengan dua pangeran itu."

.

.

Ia terlalu lengah, terlalu terbuai. Hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Lagipula, sebaik apapun seekor tupai melompat, suatu saat ia juga pasti akan terjatuh, bukan?

"Lihat, semuanya! Apakah ini terlihat seperti barang 'orang-kaya-baru' di mata kalian? Ah, Kim Yesung, aku tidak menyangka dibalik wajah polosmu itu ternyata terdapat hati yang busuk."

"Apakah dengan menjatuhkan harga diriku, hatimu akan menjadi lebih baik?"

"JALANG! BERHENTI MENGGODA TUNANGANKU!"

.

.

Akhir bahagia itu, hanya terjadi dalam dongeng, kan?

"Setelah ini, kau hanyalah seseorang yang pernah kukenal. Jika kita bertemu lagi di masa depan, mari bersikap seolah kita tidak saling mengenal."

"Berhentilah menahan tangismu. Kau masih memiliki pundakku"

"Aku tidak kuat lagi, K-kyu... hiks,"

Mereka mungkin tidak memiliki kisah indah atau ketegaran abadi

Namun mereka memiliki satu sama lain

Di dunia yang kejam ini, apakah cinta saja cukup, untuk sebuah akhir bahagia?

.

.

"**The Thorne**"

.

.

Gimana? Rasanya agak –sangat– klise ya-_-

Bay sepenuhnya nyerahin ke readers atas pairing dan lanjut-enggaknya ff ini

Kalau _feedback_-nya bagus, paling tidak mendekati atau setara dengan rata-rata _review _ff Bay yang sebelumnya... Bay akan melanjutkan ff ini.

Tapi kalau tidak, rasanya Bay akan menjadi pembaca setia ff KyuSung dulu selama beberapa waktu^^, dan mungkin agak lama.

Karena semangat menulis Bay itu datengnya dari review :D

Terakhir, Bay mau ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya! ^^

Semoga pahalanya diterima, ne (:

**Sincerely,**

**Bay05**


	2. Chapter 1 : First Encounter

**The Thorne**

(by Bay05 © 2014)

**Pairing :**

not sure yet...

**Cast :**

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, Leeteuk, etc.

**Genre :**

Drama, Romance, General, Hurt... /stopstop

**Rate : **T-eenager

**Warning :**

Boys Love, Crack Pair, Alur ngebut, OOC, Typo(s)

**A/n:**

Gimana gimana? Apakah sudah mulai jamuran menunggu ff Bay? (kek ada yang nunggu aja-_-v)

Mau gimana lagi, Bay gabisa janji banyak-banyak deh...

Bay bener-bener sibuk. Fangirling aja hampir ga sempet lagi. Jadi mohon maaf buat yang minta update kilat. Rasanya harapan itu akan selamanya menjadi angan angan semata #apasih

.

.

Enjoy!^^

.

.

Yesung menyeka keringat sebesar biji jagung yang mengalir turun di dahinya. Sudah pukul sembilan malam dan Kona Beans –restaurant tempat ia bekerja pun sudah tutup sejak setengah jam lalu. Kini ia tinggal membereskan beberapa meja lagi sebelum ia dapat benar-benar pergi.

"Aah~ akhirnya selesai juga." namja manis itu tersenyum puas melihat meja dan kursi yang telah ia tata rapi.

Namun tidak ada waktu baginya untuk bersantai. Kona Beans telah tutup bukan berarti pekerjaannya telah berakhir.

Setelah memastikan semuanya benar-benar rapi dan bersih, Yesung buru-buru mengambil mantelnya dan berlari menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah terdekat. Berkejaran dengan waktu untuk berangkat menuju tempat bekerja ketiganya hari ini.

Sebuah bar di pusat Gangnam.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Darimana saja kau?! Pesanan telah menumpuk sejak sepuluh menit lalu, kau pikir aku bisa menangani semuanya?!" Yesung baru saja datang ketika seorang namja manis ber-_name tag_ 'Kim Junsu' yang terlihat kerepotan dengan dua nampan di tangan datang mendampratnya.

"A-ah, _mianhae_. Aku sudah mencoba datang ke sini secepatnya, tetapi jalanan di luar–"

"begitu padat hingga kau terlambat. Aku sudah mendengarnya ribuan kali, Kim! Ck, jika kau tidak benar-benar menginginkan pekerjaan ini, maka keluarlah. Biar aku mencari seorang yang lebih bertanggung jawab." Namja cantik itu mengomel yang hanya bisa ditanggapi anggukan oleh Yesung.

Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ini. Yesung tahu bahwa Junsu sebenarnya baik dan penyayang. Hanya saja memang ia yang terlalu sering menyulut amarah namja bersurai _light brown _itu dengan datang terlambat dan membuat Junsu kerja sendiri di menit-menit pertama.

Junsu memberikan salah satu nampannya pada Yesung. "Sebotol _champagne _dan segelas _mojito_. VIP 13."

Si _raven _hanya bisa kembali mengangguk. Tidak ingin temannya itu semakin naik pitam. Dengan tangan mungilnya, Yesung membawa nampan tersebut ke deretan meja VIP seperti yang dikatakan Junsu.

Dengan sopan Yesung menaruh sebotol _champagne _dan segelas mojito tersebut di atas meja lebar untuk sang tamu VIP; seorang pria tua dengan beberapa _yeoja _bayaran yang bergelayut di badan gempalnya dengan manja.

Yesung hanya bisa berdecak keheranan. Merasa iba pada istri pria tersebut yang kini pasti sedang menunggu suaminya untuk pulang dari 'rapat bisnis' yang ia jalani. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang seperti itu? Tega membohongi kekasihnya sendiri untuk kesenangan semalam dengan _yeoja _yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya.

"Hey, pelayan!" Yesung mencium bau alkohol tajam yang menguar dari mulut pria itu kala ia memanggil Yesung dengan nada tak bersahabat.

Namja Kim itu berbalik. Sebisa mungkin berusaha menekan rasa bencinya pada pria di hadapannya. Bagaimana pun pria ini adalah tetaplah seorang _customer_. _Customer _VIP yang memiliki keanggotaan _premium _di bar ini.

Atau dengan kata lain, Yesung harus menghormatinya walau hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Pria tersebut berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan seringai tipis. Jemarinya terulur mengusap pipi mulus Yesung. "Sungguh indah. Berapa hargamu untuk semalam, manis?"

Yesung melongo. "_Ne_?"

Seringai pria itu semakin lebar. "Ah, aku benar-benar menyukai seseorang dengan wajah polos sepertimu. Berikan saja hargamu untukku, sayang. Aku sanggup membayar berapapun untukmu." tangan nakal pria itu turun ke bagian paling sensitif Yesung, membuat namja manis itu tersentak. Ia menghempas tangan pria itu kasar.

Apa-apaan ini?! Apakah pria ini benar-benar sedang merayunya? Yesung tahu bahwa beberapa pelayan di bar ini memang sering memberi 'pelayanan lebih' pada _customer _berdompet tebal untuk '_tips_' yang bahkan lebih besar dari gaji mereka selama sebulan.

Tetapi Yesung tidak seperti itu. Yesung mendaftar kerja di bar ini sebagai pelayan, dan yang ia tahu tugasnya hanyalah mengantar minuman. Tidak lebih.

"Jeosonghamnida, tetapi saya tidak tertarik, Tuan."

"Manis, sepertinya kau tidak mengetahui dengan siapa kau berhadapan, eoh?" Pria hidung belang itu menahan bahu Yesung, mengunci pergerakannya.

Yesung kembali berusaha menolak dengan halus. Ia sudah terlalu akrab dengan semua ini, berbagai orang dengan berbagai latar belakang pernah ia alami. Dari karyawan biasa hingga pemilik perusahaan raksasa, semua pernah menggodanya.

Maka dari itu, pemilik perusahaan mebel seperti tuan Bang –pria yang kini menggodanya– pun tak dapat membuatnya tertarik.

"Tipe pemberontak kecil. Aku menyukainya." Pria itu bergerak maju, menciumi leher jenjang Yesung yang terlihat begitu menggoda. Tak peduli Yesung telah berusaha keras menjauhkan badan besarnya. "T-tuan, saya bisa melaporkan anda atas tuduhan pelecehan."

Tawa mengerikan mengalun sempurna dari mulutnya. "_Geurae_? Lalu, kau pikir jaksa pemerintah itu benar-benar sanggup melawan barisan pengacaraku? Kau tahu, menutup kasus sekecil itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untukku, sayang."

Tuan Bang baru saja akan membuka kancing pertamanya ketika tiba-tiba seorang pemuda jangkung menariknya ke belakang. Kemudian dengan geram memukul rahang sebelah kirinya hingga pengusaha gempal itu hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang. Membuat beberapa _yeoja _di sekitar mereka berteriak ketakutan.

"Bukankah baru kemarin kau berjanji padaku hal seperti ini tak akan terulang, _ahjussi_?" namja bersurai ikal itu berbicara dengan nada begitu dingin dan pandangan meremehkan. "Jika ini terjadi lagi, aku benar-benar akan menghubungi polisi."

Pandangan si tampan beralih pada Yesung yang masih berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Mungkin syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Dengan seenaknya pemuda tampan itu menggandeng tangan Yesung menjauhi Tuan Bang yang masih terkapar di lantai.

"Y-yah! Kau siapa, seenaknya memegang tanganku?!" walau masih sedikit takut, Yesung menyentakkan pegangan si tampan di lengannya.

"Hey, apa kau tidak sadar aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari pria tua bangka itu?"

"T-tapi bisa saja kan jika ternyata kau juga jahat. Kau berpura-pura menyelamatkanku dan pria tadi adalah komplotanmu. Aku tidak bisa dibodohi semudah itu, kau tahu?" Yesung mengacungkan telunjuk mungilnya tepat di depan wajah tampan itu.

Yesung melihat pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Dan lagi.. Berapa umurmu, hah?! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke bar orang dewasa seperti ini? Kau memakai tanda pengenal palsu? Cepat pulang, kau bisa membuat _eomma_-mu khawatir!"

Namja bersurai _brunette _ikal itu hanya bisa melongo. Melihat namja manis di depannya dengan heran. Ini adalah pertama kalinya karyawan bar ini berbicara secara informal dan bertingkah secara tidak hormat padanya yang notabennya adalah anak pemilik bar ini.

Apalagi sampai-sampai mengusirnya keluar karena ia dinilai belum cukup umur. Dan– hey! Bicara soal umur, bahkan si mungil di depannya ini terlihat dua tiga tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Apakah kau pelayan baru? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Mengapa aku harus mengenalmu?" Yesung bertanya sewot.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Pewaris satu-satunya Cho Corporation. Bar ini adalah milik orang tuaku, yang berarti dua hal; kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu, dan yang kedua, kau harus menghormatiku karena aku adalah _boss-_mu disini. Paham?"

Sejenak Yesung terdiam. Namja tampan yang mengaku bernama Cho Kyuhyun pun menyeringai, namja manis di depannya ini pastilah tengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bersikap kurang ajar pada atasannya. Tetapi–

"Ck, apa kau sudah benar-benar mabuk? Dimana rumahmu? _Security _bisa mengantarmu pulang. Maaf aku punya pekerjaan lain. Jangan berkeliaran di bar lagi, itu buruk untukmu." Yesung berkata singkat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi cengo-nya.

"Yah! Aku benar-benar pewaris Cho Corporation!"

"_Ne_, anggaplah saja aku percaya. Dan terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku tadi." Yesung tersenyum penuh arti meninggalkan namja muda yang telah memerah sempurna wajahnya.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

Yesung menyeret tubuhnya melewati pekarangan rumah megah ini. Walau bekerja hingga larut sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, tetap saja tubuhnya terasa remuk. Namun setidaknya dengan begitu Yesung dan _hyung_-nya, Leeteuk, bisa terus menghidupi diri mereka.

_Hyung_-nya bekerja sebagai _private butler _dari keluarga Choi yang termasuk dalam golongan konglomerat di Korea Selatan. Dan untunglah Tuan dan Nyonya Choi cukup baik untuk memberikan mereka tempat tinggal.

Walau memang hanya ruangan kecil di pojok rumah yang dulunya berfungsi sebagai gudang, namun ruangan itu cukup terawat. Bahkan lebih baik dari rumah kontrakan mereka terdahulu.

Klek.

Yesung bersyukur ia sudah mencapai pintu rumahnya sebelum ia benar-benar pingsan. Yesung membuka pintu sepelan mungkin, tak ingin membangunkan _hyung_-nya.

"Yesung-ah." Namja manis itu berjengit kaget mendengar suara berat yang menyambutnya. Buru-buru ia menyalakan saklar di tembok sebelah kirinya dan menemukan Leeteuk yang duduk dengan wajah lelah. Sepertinya cukup lama menunggu kedatangannya.

"_Hyung _belum tidur?"

"Kau pulang larut lagi?" Leeteuk tak menggubris pertanyaan adiknya, menatap Yesung dengan pandangan intimidasi.

"_Mwo_? Aku berkerja di bar _hyung_. Tentu saja aku pulang malam."

Leeteuk menghela napasnya. "Sudah empat hari kau pulang terlambat. Tiga hari lalu kau beralasan lembur. Dua hari lalu kau dimarahi oleh Junsu. Kemarin seorang _yeoja _melabrakmu. Sekarang apa, seorang pria menggodamu? Atau ada anak remaja yang mengusilimu?"

Si manis menundukkan kepalanya selayaknya seorang pencuri yang baru tertangkap basah. "_Hyung _sudah mengatakan padamu, _hyung _tidak setuju kau bekerja di bar. Resikonya terlalu besar dan kau akan terlalu lelah. Sudah saatnya kau berhenti, Yesung-ah."

"Tapi, _hyung. _Aku bekerja di bar untuk–"

"Menambah penghasilan dan membuatku bahagia. Ck, bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika aku dapat tidur sementara adikku bekerja sembari diganggu oleh orang-orang jahat di luar sana?"

Leeteuk menghela napasnya. "Kau membuat _hyung _merasa tidak berguna, Yesung-ah."

Yesung menatap Leeteuk sedih. Selama ini ia memang bekerja di bar untuk sekedar menambah uang saku agar ia tak begitu merepotkan Leeteuk, tak menyangka bahwa _hyung_-nya juga terluka. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, _mianhae_.."

"_Gwenchana_, hanya berjanjilah besok kau sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan itu." Leeteuk menatap Yesung sungguh-sungguh dan di balas dengan anggukan ragu dari yang lebih muda.

"Bagus!" Leeteuk mengacak rambut Yesung. "Besok anak bungsu keluarga Choi akan datang. _Hyung _berharap sepulang dari Kona Beans kau bisa kesini untuk menyambutnya."

"Eh? Aku tak tahu keluarga Choi memiliki anak yang lain?"

Leeteuk menjitak Yesung keras. "Ck, itu karena kau yang selalu cuek terhadap sekitarmu. Tuan muda Kangin memiliki seorang adik yang bersekolah di luar negeri. Entahlah, yang pasti besok ia kesini dan persiapannya benar-benar besar mengingat Choi bungsu itu sudah tidak berkunjung ke Seoul dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "_Arraseo_, besok akan kuusahakan pulang secepatnya."

.

.

Bay05

.

.

Yesung berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju halte bus terdekat. Kemarin ia telah berjanji pada Leeteuk untuk datang di acara penyambutan anak bungsu keluarga Choi. Sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi hyung-nya berkata bahwa calon tuan muda mereka akan datang sekitar pukul lima.

Si manis telah berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Kona Beans secepat yang ia bisa. Itupun ia masih harus menghabiskan 3000 won untuk membelikan Jonghyun –salah satu teman pelayannya di Kona Beans– pernak-pernik kesukaannya sebagi upah untuk mengerjakan sisa tugasnya hari ini. Dalam hati Yesung mengutuk temannya yang kelewat perhitungan itu.

Tiin!

Karena tidak fokus, sebuah mobil sport keluaran terbaru hampir saja menabrak Yesung ketika namja manis itu menyebrang. Tidak sampai melukai namja manis itu, memang. Namun suara klaksonnya cukup keras untuk mengagetkan Yesung, hingga entah bagaimana membuatnya jatuh ke trotoar.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?!" Seorang namja yang terlihat sepantaran dengan Yesung keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan wajah yang tidak dapat dikatakan menyenangkan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat disini bukan tempat untuk menyebrang? Bagaimana tadi jika aku menabrakmu?! Aku bisa dipenjara atas kebodohan orang lain."

Yesung mencoba berdiri, sedikit meringis merasakan sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Sepertinya terkilir ketika tadi ia jatuh. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga semua ini salahnya karena tidak menyebrang pada tempatnya.

"_Mianhae_. Saya akan lebih hati-hati saat menyebrang lain kali." Yesung membungkukkan badannya.

Namja yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya itu menatap Yesung kesal. "Aku tidak peduli dengan cara menyebrangmu. Yang penting, jangan melibatkanku jika kau tertabrak. Aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi namja dengan balutan _tuxedo _itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang berjalan tertatih menuju halte bus sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Dasar orang kaya, selalu bertindak sesukanya."

.

"Omo! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Yesungie?" Leeteuk buru-buru menghampiri adiknya yang baru saja datang dengan langkah tertatih. Namja dengan single dimple itu meletakkan sebelah tangan Yesung di bahunya, memapah si manis untuk duduk di kursi terdekat.

Yesung meringis kecil. "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat. Apa tuan muda sudah datang?"

"Belum. Presdir Choi memanggil tuan muda ke kantornya. Sepertinya presdir Choi dan tuan muda akan datang bersama nanti malam. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Yesungie. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Leeteuk mengusap wajah Yesung yang bermandi peluh dengan wajah khawatir.

Yang lebih tua buru-buru mengambil es dari kulkas di sampingnya kemudian mengompres kaki Yesung yang mulai membengkak dan sedikit membiru.

"_Gwenchana_. Tadi aku hanya kurang berhati-hati ketika menyebrang. Bukan masalah besar. Lagipula, mengapa _hyung _tidak memberitahuku jika tuan muda tidak jadi datang sore ini? Aku kan tidak perlu berlari seperti orang gila tadi." Yesung mem-_pout_kan bibirnya sebal.

Leeteuk berlutut, melihat seberapa parah keadaan kaki Yesung. Ia menatap si manis gemas. Sejak kecil, Yesung memang sering terluka karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Dan rasanya hingga sekarang namja bersurai _raven _itu belum belajar dari kesalahannya.

"Kau ini, masih saja ceroboh. Jika begini sebaiknya kau tak usah mengikuti acara penyambutan. Kakimu akan semakin parah jika kau memaksakan berjalan."

"Dan jangan berpikir kau dapat mengubah keputusan hyung." Leeteuk menyela melihat Yesung akan membuka mulutnya.

Ck. Melihat Yesung yang masih saja ceroboh dan suka merajuk di umurnya yang keenam belas, sepertinya Yesung akan terus menjadi 'adik kecil' yang harus Leeteuk pantau dan lindungi untuk selamanya.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

Yesung menggerakkan kakinya keatas dan ke bawah. Masih terasa sakit, tentu saja. Namun setidaknya sekarang bengkaknya sudah mulai mengempis dan ia sudah dapat berjalan lurus walau masih sedikit pincang. Semua terima kasih pada Leeteuk yang begadang mengompres kakinya sepanjang malam.

Dengan terkantuk Yesung melangkah menuju dapur. Ia tidak terbiasa sarapan, karena itu biasanya Leeteuk selalu menyempatkan untuk membuatkan segelas susu cokelat hangat untuknya yang ditaruh di _pantry_.

Mata sabit Yesung membola begitu ia mendapati seorang dengan postur tegap (yang cukup familiar) terlihat meminum susu cokelatnya. Tidak seberapa jelas memang, namun sosok tersebut meminum susunya di pojok _pantry_, tempat Leeteuk biasa meletakkan susunya.

Si manis menghampiri sosok itu, sedikit heran juga. Rasanya semua orang di rumah ini –termasuk Tuan dan Nyonya Choi– pun tahu tentang kebiasaan minum susunya, dan tidak akan ada yang berani mengusiknya, mengingat wajah manis Yesung dapat berubah seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa jika sudah menyangkut susu cokelat.

"Yah! Itu milikku, _pabbo_!" Tanpa ragu Yesung menjitak sosok yang meminum susunya keras. Tak peduli setelah ini ia dapat terlibat masalah.

Namja yang baru saja Yesung pukul itu menjauhkan gelasnya, tersedak cukup parah.

"Kau?! Yah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yesung mengacungkan telunjuknya pada namja itu curiga. Ingatannya memang payah, namun Yesung yakin benar jika namja ini adalah namja sombong yang hampir menabraknya kemarin.

Si tampan mengusap mulutnya yang belepotan susu cokelat, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada si manis yang baru saja menjitaknya. Raut wajahnya berubah tak menyenangkan. "Kau?! Jangan sembarang bicara, aku adalah pemilik rumah ini. Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mwo?!" Yesung mengerutkan wajahnya. Ia belum pernah melihat namja ini di rumah ini. Namun jika ia memang benar pemilik rumah ini, maka hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang tersisa...

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Aku pemilik rumah ini. Choi Siwon. Anak bungsu keluarga Choi. Demi tugan, apa kau tak pernah melihat berita?" Si tampan menggerutu sebal sementara Yesung membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

Yesung meneguk ludahnya, j-jadi namja ini adalah tuan muda yang dimaksud _hyung_-nya?

Kriett..

Yesung belum selesai memproses segalanya ketika pintu dapur terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok sepuh Tuan Choi dengan raut wajah lelah seperti biasanya. Sepertinya bisnis membuat Tuan Choi menua dengan cepat.

"Ah, Choi sajangnim." Yesung langsung membungkuk hormat melihat kedatangan tuan besarnya. Membuat namja tampan di sebelahnya heran. Bukankah namja manis ini tadi terlihat seperti harimau yang akan memakannya hidup-hidup? Bagaimana bisa ia sekarang bersikap begitu sopan di depan _appa-_nya.

Tuan Choi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon. "Jadi, apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan Yesung?"

"Ah, jadi kau yang bernama Kim Yesung? Adik dari _private butler _keluarga kami? _Well, _tidak terlalu buruk." namja tampan yang mengaku bernama Siwon itu menyeletuk asal, dan sukses mendapat _death glare _dari Yesung.

"Kalian sebaya, tidak heran jika mudah bagi kalian untuk menjalin pertemanan."

Siwon membuka mulutnya, akan memprotes pernyataan _appa-_nya. Namun Yesung lebih dari cepat untuk menginjak kaki Siwon, menyuruh tuan mudanya diam. "Ne, sajangmim."

Tuan Choi tersenyum penuh arti. "Jika begitu, bisakah kau ke ruanganku sebentar, Yesung? Aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu."

Yesung meletakkan secangkir teh di meja Tuan Choi, kemudian duduk di sofa yang dipersilahkan oleh pria baya tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa kau menyukainya?"

Yesung sedikit heran dengan pernyataan Tuan Choi, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk. "Baik-baik saja, _sajangnim_. Saya menyukainya."

Tuan Choi mengangguk mengerti. "Begitukah? Lalu apa kau keberatan jika aku memindahkanmu ke Jeguk?"

"Ye?!" Mata Yesung membola sempurna mendengar penawaran Tuan Choi.

Mimpi apa ia semalam, hingga ia ditawari untuk bersekolah di Jeguk. Semua teman sekolahnya begitu memuja dan menyegani siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Jeguk High School. Siapapun yang memakai seragam Jeguk berhak untuk memamerkannya dan mendapat tatapan kagum semua orang. Pada dasarnya Jeguk adalah impian seluruh pelajar di Korea Selatan. Atau mungkin dengan Yesung sebagai pengecualian.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Jeguk adalah sekolah yang terlalu _prestige _untuknya. Baginya murid Jeguk hanyalah sekumpulan anak pengusaha borju yang tak perlu merasakan kerasnya hidup sepertinya. Dan fakta bahwa Jeguk High berada dalam naungan Choi group juga sama sekali tak membantu.

"S-saya tidak memiliki masalah dengan sekolah saya sekarang, sajangnim. Lagipula saya tidak yakin saya dapat beradaptasi di Jeguk dengan baik."

Tuan Choi menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak sedang menawarimu, Yesung. Aku memintamu. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan dengan Siwon."

"Bantuan?"

Tuan Choi mengangguk. "Choi Siwon adalah anak yang sulit..."

"Siwon tidak pernah akur dengan siapapun di sekelilingnya. Ia sering membuat onar dengan temannya, membuat kami harus berkali-kali meminta maaf pada relasi kerja kami karena anaknya terus diganggu oleh Siwon. Hubungan Siwon dengan kakaknya juga tak begitu bagus, mereka hampir tak pernah berinteraksi."

Yesung memiliki banyak pertanyaan di otaknya. Namun ia memilih diam, menyimak cerita Tuan Choi lebih lanjut.

"Awalnya kami menganggap bahwa itu hanya kenakalan anak kecil yang meminta diperhatikan karena saya dan nyonya Choi jarang berada di rumah. Tetapi seiring Siwon tumbuh, semuanya tak kunjung membaik. Puncaknya adalah ketika Siwon menghadiri rapat bisnis pertamanya, dan Kangin bahkan hampir tidak melihatnya. Dan di waktu yang sama, ia kembali membuat masalah dengan anak relasi bisnis terpenting kami."

Tuan Choi menghentikan ceritanya, sejenak melihat foto keluarganya di dinding. "Kangin adalah anak yang baik, dan jika ia memperlakukan Siwon sedingin itu, maka Siwon pasti telah membuat kesalahan yang besar. Saat itulah kami sadar, satu-satunya pilihan adalah menjauhkan Siwon dari semua masalah ini. Dengan mengirimnya ke Amerika, kami melindunginya."

"Setelah empat tahun berada di Amerika, kupikir semua masalah ini selesai. Namun kemarin ketika aku mengatakan pada Kangin bahwa adiknya telah datang, raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah tak senang."

"Aku belum yakin jika Siwon telah berubah. Maka dari itu aku butuh seseorang untuk mengawasinya. Jika aku memindahkanmu ke Jeguk, kau akan dapat mengamati keseharian Siwon dan Siwon tidak akan merasa terganggu karena bukan anak buahku yang mengawasinya. Jadi, apa kau bisa membantuku?"

Yesung meneguk ludahnya. Ia tidak yakin dengan semua ini, namun rasanya berat juga untuk mengatakan tidak. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi telah memberikan kakaknya pekerjaan dan memberinya tempat untuk tinggal. Ia tidak mungkin menjadi seorang yang tak tahu diuntung dengan menolak keinginan mereka untuk merubah anaknya menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik.

"Hanya mengawasi, bukan?"

Tuan Choi mengangguk. "Ne, kau hanya perlu mengawasinya. Dan jika ada hal tidak beres yang terjadi, katakan padaku."

Yesung menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, saya akan melakukannya, sajangnim."

.

.

Bay05

.

.

"Lee Donghae!"

Bagai anak umur lima tahun yang melihat truk es krim, Yesung berlari dengan mata berbinar begitu ia melihat sosok tampan yang sering ia panggil 'ikan' dahulu. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Donghae untuk bicara, Yesung langsung menghambur memeluk namja tampan itu.

"K-kim Yesung~ aku bisa mati!" Donghae berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Yesung di tubuhnya seraya membuka mulutnya lebar mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Si manis masih memeluk Donghae selayaknya Donghae adalah _teddy bear _kesayangannya untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia melepaskannya setelah puas melepas rindunya.

Yesung langsung menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dan membentuk v-sign dengan kedua jari mungilnya. "Hehehe, apa aku memelukmu terlalu erat? _Mianhae_~ aku terlalu merindukanmu setelah lima tahun berpisah, ikan."

Donghae memutar bola matanya jengah. "Bukankah baru kemarin kita melakukan video call hingga larut malam? Apanya yang lima tahun"

Si manis mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Itu tadi adalah pertemuan pertama kita setelah lulus dari sekolah dasar. Apakah kau tidak tahu aku merindukanmu setiap saat? Jika tidak ada kau, siapa lagi yang kupanggil ikan?"

"Jadi kau hanya merindukan panggilan ikan-ku?" Si tampan pura-pura merajuk, membuat Yesung menggeleng cepat.

"_Aniya_! Tentu saja tidak. Aku merindukan semuanya darimu, Hae-ah. Tetapi kau selalu sok sibuk, sulit sekali dihubungi. Untunglah akhirnya Tuan Choi memindahkanku ke Jeguk, sehingga pertemanan kita bisa terus berlanjut."

"Hey, bukankah kita selalu berkomunikasi dengan baik? Aku bahkan selalu memberi waktuku untukmu, tidak mungkin aku bisa melupakan pertemanan kita begitu saja." Donghae mengacak rambut Yesung gemas.

Yesung dan Donghae telah saling mengenal selama tiga belas tahun, sejak keduanya bahkan masih belum mengecap sekolah dasar. Sosok Yesung yang terlihat kuat dan cuek bisa berubah menjadi manja dan menggemaskan hanya ketika ia bersama Donghae.

Sementara Donghae sendiri pada dasanya adalah seorang yang penyabar dan penyayang. Karena itu ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghadapi kepribadian Yesung yang aneh dan sedikit bipolar. Keduanya saling melengkapi, karena itu mereka dapat terikat dalam suatu hubungan platonik.

Namun sekitar lima tahun lalu, ketika mereka baru saja akan memasuki Junior High School, Donghae mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Yesung karena _appa _Donghae –yang merupakan sekertaris Choi Corp– mendapat tawaran untuk memindahkan Donghae ke Jeguk.

Awalnya tentu saja Yesung begitu kecewa karena Donghae mengingkari janjinya. Butuh ratusan permintaan maaf dan hadiah yang harus Donghae kirimkan hingga akhirnya Yesung mau memaafkannya. Sejak saat itu, Donghae selalu menyempatkan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Yesung tidak peduli betapa sibuknya ia.

Lalu kemarin, bagaikan sebuah takdir Tuan Choi memberi Yesung kepercayaan untuk bersekolah di Jeguk. Mempertemukan kembali Yesung dan Donghae.

Yesung menarik lengan Donghae. "Sudahlah, _kajja _temani aku ke ruang guru."

"Jadi, kau murid baru yang direkomendasikan Presdir Choi? Siapa namamu sekali lagi?" seorang _yeoja _paruh baya ber-_name tag _'Ms. Hwang' itu membetulkan kaca mata bacanya, mengamati beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya.

"Kim Yesung." Yesung menjawab sopan.

Wanita yang telah memutih beberapa helai rambutnya itu mengangguk. Ia meletakkan kertas-kertas tadi dan mengambil selembar formulir. "Presdir Choi memindahkanmu ke Jeguk dalam golongan social-care. Semua biaya pendidikan primer-mu telah dibiayai oleh Choi Corp."

Yesung mengangguk. "Ne, saya mengerti."

"Secara khusus Presdir Choi meminta agar kau berada di kelas 11-3. Dan kulihat nampaknya kau mengenal baik Class President 11-3."

"E-eh, kami berasal dari sekolah dasar yang sama, Hwang seonsaengnim." kali ini Donghae berusaha menjelaskan.

Hwang seonsaengnim mengangkat dua bahunya tak peduli. "Baguslah jika begitu. Tuan Lee, kau bisa membantuku mengajak tuan Kim berkeliling sekolah ini, bukan?"

"Ne, seonsaengnim."

"Baiklah, kalian bisa keluar."

.

.

Bay05

.

.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, ia tak pernah tahu rasanya diperhatikan oleh orang banyak. Karena itu, sekarang ketika seluruh mata memandangnya, Yesung tak tahu lagi cara menghadapinya selain dengan menunduk berusaha menghindari tatapan semua orang.

"Ehem..." Mr. Kwon –guru statistika– berdehem sambil mengetuk papan menyadari bahwa tak seorangpun dari muridnya memperhatikan kelas yang ia berikan. Rasanya wajah manis merona Kim Yesung lebih menarik daripada ilmu yang harus mereka pelajari untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarga mereka kelak.

"Mr. Kwon" tanpa memperhatikan keadaan, seorang namja dengan surai _brunette _ikal mengangkat tangan dengan wajah arogan.

Sang guru hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Ia berusaha menahan amarahnya yang sudah berada di ujung batas. Dari ekspresinya Mr. Kwon sudah dapat menebak jika muridnya yang satu ini tengah merencanakan sesuatu, dan ia hanya dapat berharap itu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan menyusahkan dirinya.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Ah, apa aku belum mengatakannya?

Entah kebetulan atau takdir buruk, Yesung berada di kelas yang sama dengan Cho Kyuhyun, bocah yang ia temui di bar beberapa hari lalu. Ck, ternyata anak itu tidak membual soal 'pewaris satu-satunya Cho Group.'

Yesung tidak yakin, namun sepetinya Cho Kyuhun tidak mengingatnya. Untunglah kali ini dewi fortuna masih mengasihaninya. Bisa terjadi masalah jika ada orang yang tahu bahwa ia sempat bekerja di bar malam.

"Ada seorang anak baru disini. Dan kurasa kami semua penasaran tentangnya. Apa anda keberatan jika kami mengambil sedikit waktu anda, membiarkannya memperkenalkan diri?"

Mr. Kwon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi guru. "Jika itu dapat membuat kalian memperhatikan pelajaran saya."

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan _smirk _andalannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung yang menatap Mr. Kwon dengan pandangan ragu. Seringaiannya semakin lebar melihat Yesung dengan gemetar berjalan perlahan menuju depan kelas.

Si manis membungkuk memberi hormat. "A-annyeong. Kim Yesung imnida. Saya adalah murid baru disini. Mohon bantuannya."

Seorang _yeoja _dengan surai _ruby _mengangkat tangannya. "Kim Yesung, bagaimana caramu masuk ke Jeguk?"

Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ye?"

"Semua orang tahu jika Jeguk adalah sekolah mewah dan hanya orang-orang yang benar-benar beruntung yang bisa masuk ke sini. Entah karena mereka anak seorang pengusaha, pejabat atau mungkin mentri. Apa yang dilakukan orang tuamu?"

"Atau kecuali, kau masuk ke Jeguk dalam kelompok _social-care_?" Yeoja itu melanjutkan membuat beberapa orang disana tertawa meremehkan.

"Yeah, Kim! Kami sangat penasaran tentangnya. Apa orang tuamu memiliki perusahaan? Apa namanya?" Kali ini seorang namja berwajah baby-face menimpali.

Yesung meremas jemarinya. Ia mendatap Donghae berusaha meminta bantuan. Tuan Choi berpesan bahwa tugasnya di Jeguk hanyalah mengawasi Siwon dan belajar dengan baik. Jangan sampai menjadi pusat perhatian.

Karena itu Yesung tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia berada dalam golongan _social-care _dan _hyung-_nya adalah _private butler _keluarga Choi.

Namun lebih tidak mungkin lagi jika ia dengan seenaknya mengarang nama perusahaan atau mengakui suatu perusahaan adalah miliknya, bukan?

"A-aku–"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued :)

Bagaimana? Apa sudah mulai absurd? ff ini memang mengacu pada The Heirs, tapi Bay nggak sepenuhnya retell. Jadi jangan mengasumsikan Ye bakal berakhir dengan Won atau Kyu, ya. Soalnya Bay belom mutusin juga. Bisa aja Ye berakhir dengan seme yang lain juga kan XD (ada yang punya usul?)

Untuk nama sekolahnya, Bay putusin untuk makai nama Jeguk, sesuai dengan The Heirs. Soalnya Bay gabisa ngarang nama sekolah yang ga klise. Mohon dimaklumi ya, otak Bay lagi buntu-buntunya.

Maaf updatenya lama. Bay sedikit sedih liat masalah-masalah yang terjadi di dunia per-Kpopan tahun 2014 ini. Bay cuma bisa berdoa semoga ga ada masalah lagi yang terjadi buat dunia K-pop. _It has been a tough year._

Terakhir, mohon review-nya, ya^^

**Special Thanks To :**

**evechan – DahsyatNyaff – rina afrida – m2qs – gnagyu – jeremy kim84 – AKUsukaYESUNG – KIMCLOUDS – Aimikka Cloudy – CloudSparkyuLove – Lele Clouds – Aura Kim – afifah . Kulkasnyachangmin – SparkCLoud0324 – spark ju clouds – Ye'Im Clouds – BlackCloudss – Reani Clouds – ajib4ff – Afifa Han – reny . rhey – alinzajazky – SasaClouds – indah . Lestari . 18 – cloudssatya – libra . Sparkcloudky** – **Purie Mayangsari – cassandraelf – kim . A . yeppa – kyusung shipper – ErmaClouds 13 – kyusung – Ksfrvr – ryani clouds – olla . Yongwonhi – budiarti . Fitria – **beberapa **Guest**

Makasih semuanya^^

Maaf jika ada typo atau yang ga ketulis^^)v


	3. Chapter 2 : Evil Environment

**The Thorne**

(by Bay05 © 2015)

**Pairing :**

not sure yet...

**Cast :**

Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, etc.

**Genre :**

Drama, Romance, General, Hurt... /stopstop

**Rate : **T-eenager

**Warning :**

Boys Love, Crack Pair, Alur ngebut, OOC, Typo(s)

**A/n:**

Hayy semuanya~~! Gimana, apa ada yang masih nunggu ff ini setelah Bay anggurin lebih dari 6 bulan?

Hehe, maaf ya, Bay hiatus tanpa pamit. Bay kelas 9, jadi baru saja ngadepin UN. Bay pikir masih bisa nulis ff di sela waktu tapi ternyata Bay jadi sibukk banget.

Nah selama 6 bulan itu, banyak banget ide-ide yang bermunculan. Jadi ff ini mungkin uda menyimpang jauh dari prolognya. Hehehe, maafkan author yang plin plan ini ya!

Sekali lagi Bay minta maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Untuk _readers _yang sudah datang, makasih ya masih mau baca ff amatir Bay.

.

.

.

Enjoy! ^^

.

.

.

Yesung meremas jemarinya. Ia mendatap Donghae berusaha meminta bantuan. Tuan Choi berpesan bahwa tugasnya di Jeguk hanyalah mengawasi Siwon dan belajar dengan baik. Jangan sampai menjadi pusat perhatian.

Karena itu Yesung tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia berada dalam golongan _social-care _dan _hyung-_nya adalah _private butler _keluarga Choi.

Namun lebih tidak mungkin lagi jika ia dengan seenaknya mengarang nama perusahaan atau mengakui suatu perusahaan adalah miliknya, bukan?

"A-aku–"

Knock Knock

Suara pintu yang diketuk menginterupsi perkenalan Yesung pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Tak berapa lama dari balik pintu munculah seorang _namja _jangkung yang mampu membuat seisi kelas terkejut, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terlihat sedang berusaha menjaga ekspresi mereka senormal mungkin.

"Choi Siwon... jadi, kau kembali?" suara _bass _Kyuhyun yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya terdengar jelas bahwa ia tak menyukai pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, kawan-kawan. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat hari ini. Nampaknya Kim Yesung melupakan janjinya untuk berangkat bersamaku" Siwon kembali berkata sambil memandang Yesung dengan pura-pura kesal, membuat seisi kelas kembali terkejut tak terkecuali _namja _manis yang sedang memperkenalkan diri.

Yesung meneguk ludahnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Siwon bicarakan, namun instingnya mengatakan bahwa Siwon akan menyelamatkannya dari pandangan haus teman-teman barunya yang begitu penasaran akan latar belakang sosialnya, jadi ia hanya terdiam di depan. Yesung merutuk dalam hati, pasti sekarang ia terlihat sangat kaku dan bodoh.

"Kau mengenal Kim Yesung?"

Siwon melihat sang penanya dengan pandangan terheran yang ia miliki. Namja Choi tersebut berjalan mendekati Yesung dan menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukan bersahabatnya.

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat dari penampilannya? Kim Yesung adalah anak dari rekanan bisnis baru Choi Group. Appa sangat menyayanginya, jadi sebaiknya kalian jangan macam-macam dengannya, _arra_?"

Tentu saja apa yang Siwon katakan adalah kebohongan. Yesung berpakaian sangat sederhana. Hanya seragam Jeguk tanpa aksesoris maupun pemanis apapun. Gaya berjalannya juga sangat kaku dan ia tidak dapat membuat _eye contact _terlalu lama dengan orang yang berbicara padanya. Belum lagi dengan kegugupannya yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan sekolah sejenis Jeguk High School.

Namun entah sihir apa yang Siwon gunakan, semua orang nampaknya percaya kepadanya. Bahkan termasuk Kyuhyun yang sempat melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan tak percaya, namun kemudian nampak tak begitu peduli.

"Ehem," Mr. Kwon berdehem, berusaha membuat muridnya kembali berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran.

"Terima kasih, Kim Yesung atas perkenalanmu dan selamat datang kembali, Choi Siwon. Kali ini saya akan melepaskanmu. Silahkan duduk dan kita akan kembali pada pelajaran. Buka buku kalian di halaman 67. Kita akan membahas bab baru."

.

.

Bay05

.

.

Yesung menghabiskan sepanjang waktu istirahat pertamanya di Jeguk dengan berdiam diri di kamar mandi. Untunglah ia memilih kamar mandi yang jauh dari keramaian sehingga tidak ada orang berlalu-lalang dan mendapatinya merenung di depan wastafel layaknya orang bodoh.

Perkenalan di kelas 11-3 tadi membuatnya sedikit trauma. _Hell_, ia sangat takut tadi! Jika ia bukan seorang _namja_, sekarang ia akan mengunci dirinya sendiri di salah satu bilik toilet dan menangis sejadi-jadinya disana.

Ia tidak habis pikir, apakah memang seperti ini kehidupan sehari-hari di Jeguk? Semua orang hanya peduli dengan latar sosialmu, berapa uang yang kau miliki dan perusahaan apa yang kau warisi nanti? Yesung tidak menyangka seperti inilah sekolah yang selalu dipuja temannya ketika ia berada di _Junior High School _dulu.

Menyeramkan dan Liar.

Yesung heran mengapa semua orang melihat dengan kagum remaja yang memakai seragam Jeguk ketika sekarang ia rela menukar apa saja asal ia dapat kembali ke kehidupannya yang dulu. Ia berniat memberitahukan teman-teman di sekolah lamanya bahwa Jeguk bukan sekolah yang patut mereka idam-idamkan.

"Membayangkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, anak baru?"

Namja mungil itu tersentak kaget mendengar suara _bass _yang mulai ia hafal. Namja Kim tersebut memutar tubuhnya menghadap si _brunette _yang berjalan mendekatinya. Yesung bersiaga "Sekarang apalagi yang kau mau, Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau belum puas mempermalukanku di kelas tadi?"

"Ah, jadi aku mempermalukanmu? Maaf, Kim Yesung." Kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangannya di dada, meminta maaf dengan nada paling mencemooh yang pernah Yesung dengar selama hidupnya.

"Tapi harusnya jika kau tidak berada dalam golongan _social-care_, kau tidak akan merasa dipermalukan tadi. Atau jangan-jangan, kau memang berada dalam kelompok social-care, ya?"

Yesung tidak menjawab, ia hanya mundur selangkah demi selangkah, seiring Kyuhyun yang semakin memojokannya. Yesung merasa begitu kecil, ia merasa bagai buruan yang siap diterkam Kyuhyun kapan saja.

Thug!

"Mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Kim Yesung?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu mengintimidasi ketika akhirnya punggung yang Yesung menyentuh tembok di belakangnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang melihat keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipis Yesung.

"Minggir dari hadapanku, Cho Kyuhyun." sekuat tenaga Yesung berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Atau apa, huh?"

Kyuhyun menunduk agar wajahnya dapat berhadapan langsung dengan wajah tanpa cela Yesung. Dalam hati namja Cho itu tertawa melihat Yesung yang berusaha memutus _eye contact _dengannya.

"Orang-orang seperti kaulah yang paling membuatku risih." ujar Kyuhyun.

Si tampan mendekatkan wajahnya ke samping wajah Yesung. Maju perlahan hingga ia tepat di sebelah telinga Yesung. Si manis berdoa pada tuhan agar tidak ada orang yang masuk ke toilet ini. Posisi mereka sekarang ini pasti akan membuat banyak orang salah paham apalagi ia melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun yang notabennya salah satu orang paling populer di Jeguk.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan pengecut." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Yesung.

"Orang-orang sepertimu, yang tak mau berjuang demi tempatnya yang diinjak orang lain. Yang tidak berusaha melawan ketika ia diinjak-injak. Orang-orang sepertimu membuatku muak, Kim Yesung. Jika aku harus memberimu satu masukan untuk bertahan hidup di Jeguk; kuatkanlah dirimu dan jangan jadi pengecut seperti sekarang ini"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Yesung begitu ia selesai mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Yesung membatu tersebut. Kyuhyun memandang Yesung sinis kemudian ia berbalik, nampaknya ingin kembali menuju kelas.

"Tunggu, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Yesung sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa aku pengecut, namun apa kau tak melihat dirimu sendiri?! Seseorang yang melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan menindas orang lain, kau pikir itu tindakan heroik? Kau pikir kau hebat karena kau menindas orang-orang?" racau Yesung berapi-api.

"Justru orang sepertimulah yang sebenarnya pengecut, Cho Kyuhyun! Orang yang memakai kekuatannya dengan asal. Kau pikir aku takut padamu? Kau pikir kau berkuasa di sekolah ini? Semua kekuatanmu itu hanya kepura-puraan." Yesung tersenyum puas ketika melihat tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat.

"Hina aku, caci maki aku sesukamu, Cho Kyuhyun. Namun itu tidak akan membuatmu menjadi orang yang lebih baik! Terima kasih, tetapi aku tidak membutuhkan masukanmu, Cho." Nafas Yesung terengah-engah, namun rasanya puas sekali dapat meluapkan emosinya pada namja sok berkuasa itu.

Tubuh tegap Kyuhyun yang tadi berhenti sejenak melanjutkan jalannya dengan langkah pasti tanpa berbalik menghadap Yesung. Yesung tersenyum; ia menang. Ia pasti sudah menang melawan si Cho sok jagoan itu.

Yesung mungkin lebih miskin, namun ia tidak suka harga dirinya diinjak-injak seperti tadi. _Hyung_-nya selalu berkata untuk berbuat baik pada siapapun. Namun jika Cho Kyuhyun ingin perang, maka Yesung akan memberikannya.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian Yesung keluar dari toilet dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Sayang sekali tak ada yang melihatnya tadi, pasti ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani melawan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan karena itulah namja _brunette _itu menjadi sok jagoan– pikir Yesung kesal.

Bruk!

Yesung hampir terjatuh ketika seorang namja bertubuh tegap berlari dan menyenggol bahunya. Si manis berdecak kesal ketika namja asing tersebut tidak repot-repot berhenti dan menanyakan keadaaannya atau paling tidak meminta maaf.

"Ck, dasar tidak sopan." gerutu Yesung.

Yesung memijat bahunya yang sedikit nyeri ketika ia menyadari orang-orang di sekitarnya berlari menuju arah yang sama. Si manis menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

Si _raven _kemudian memutuskan menggenggam tangan seorang _yeoja _mungil yang kebetulan berlari melewatinya. "Ada apa ini? Mengapa semua orang berlari?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kudengar Cho Kyuhyun sedang menghajar Jung Yunho di depan kelas 11-5"

gadis tersebut berkata begitu cepat kemudian kembali berlari menuju tempat tujuannya, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

'_Sial, ini semua karenaku_!' Si manis menyumpah pada dirinya sendiri kemudian berlari sekencang yang ia bisa menuju kelas 11-5.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

Brak!

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat Yunho meringis kesakitan ketika ia membanting tubuh namja Jung itu ke loker di belakangnya hingga terdengar bunyi hantam yang keras. Beberapa murid _yeoja _yang melingkari mereka dan melihat kejadian tersebut berteriak, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berusaha menghentikan aksi beringas Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meremas kerah seragam Yunho kasar, kemudian menghantam Yunho tanpa ampun tepat di rahang bawahnya.

"Hentikan, Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun baru akan meluncurkan hantaman lain ketika suara _husky _nyaring tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya.

Namja bersurai _brunette _tersebut menyeringai melihat namja mungil yang ia tunggu sedari tadi akhirnya datang juga. Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya di kerah seragam Yunho dengan kasar membuat namja Jung tersebut kembali terantuk ke loker di belakanganya.

Kyuhyun memandang kerumuman yang siswa yang melihatnya menghajar Yunho seolah menyuruh mereka semua untuk memberi jalan untuk Yesung. Begitu dilihatnya kerumunan tersebut mulai merenggang memberi jalan, tangan besarnya langsung menarik Yesung ke sebelahnya. Menempatkan namja Kim itu dihadapan Yunho yang sudah babak belur.

"Jung Yunho, apakah kau tau alasanmu kupukuli hingga seperti ini?"

Si tampan menarik Yesung semakin dekat padanya, Ia kemudian berkata dengan lantang.

"Hari ini ada seorang anak baru yang mengatakan jika aku tidak memiliki kekuasaan apapun di sekolah ini. Dan bahwa aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang berpura-pura kuat. Apakah kau setuju dengannya, Yunho-ah?"

Yesung menunduk dalam. Hatinya terasa tertohok melihat Yunho menggeleng ketakutan. Sungguh ia tak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Ia akan menjaga mulutnya baik-baik tadi jika ia tahu nyawa orang lain sebagai taruhannya.

"JAWAB AKU!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"T-tidak, Kyuhyun. A-aku tak berpikir begitu."

Kyuhyun memandang rendah Yunho, kemudian merangkul Yesung dengan sebelah tangannya. "Orang itu adalah Kim Yesung. Anak baru yang kukira pengecut, namun ternyata ia memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menantangku. Jujur aku salut padamu, Kim. Bahkan belum pernah ada orang yang mengatakan hal seberani itu padaku."

"K-kyuhyun kumohon hentikan semua ini" lirih Yesung pelan agar tak ada yang mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Yesung kemudian mendorong namja manis tersebut. "Ah, jadi sekarang kau memohonku untuk berhenti? Kau harusnya berpikir dahulu sebelum menantangku. _Well_, aku mengampunimu kali ini. Jadikan ini sebuah pelajaran untukmu, anak baru."

"Kyuhyun, cepat selesaikan urusanmu. Mrs. Jung sudah mendengar tentang ini dan ia menuju kemari!"

seorang namja jangkung yang jika Yesung tidak salah mengingat namanya adalah Shim Changmin mengatakan hal tersebut tepat ketika seorang wanita paruh baya berbelok menuju koridor tersebut.

"Anak-anak apa yang kalian lakukan disini!"

Teriakan lantang Mrs. Jung menggema di penjuru koridor tersebut membuat kerumunan yang ada disana bubar seketika tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan teman-teman segengnya yang berbaur melarikan diri dengan para murid yang lain menyisakan Yunho yang merintih kesakitan di lantai dan Yesung yang berusaha membantunya.

"Ms. Jung, saya dan Kim Yesung akan mengantarkan Jung Yunho ke ruang kesehatan." Yesung medongak ketika mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya dan menemukan Choi Siwon disana.

"Baiklah, apa kalian tau siapa yang membuat keributan ini?"

"Kami tidak tahu Ms. Jung, saya dan Yesung baru saja datang dan semua anak berhamburan ke kelas masing-masing." jelas Siwon meyakinkan.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut menghela nafasnya, ia memijit kepalanya. Jelas keributan ini akan menjadi tumpukan masalah baru untuknya. Ms. Jung terlihat begitu tertekan ketika ia mempersilahkan Yesung dan Siwon mengantar Yunho ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

"Haah" Yesung membuang nafasnya berat. Setelah beribu-ribu kali ia menyampaikan permintaan maaf kepada Yunho –walaupun Yunho sendiri sudah memaafkan Yesung dari awal– akhirnya Yesung keluar dari balik tirai ruang kesehatan dan membiarkan suster sekolah merawat luka Yunho.

"Kau rasanya begitu tertekan tadi" Siwon yang menyandarkan dirinya pada pintu ruang kesehatan berkomentar.

Yesung menatap Siwon malas. "Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku membuat anak seseorang babak belur seperti itu? Belum lagi Cho Kyuhyun sialan itu mengumumkan kepada seluruh sekolah bahwa ini semua karenaku. Harusnya sejak awal aku tidak menerima penawaran Mr. Choi untuk pindah ke sekolah ini"

Siwon melebarkan matanya begitu ia mendengar kalimat terakhir Yesung. Dengan panik Siwon menerjang Yesung dan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir tipis tersebut. "Sssshhh... jangan mengatakannya keras-keras. Semua orang disini mengira kau adalah orang kaya baru"

Si manis mendorong Siwon menjauh. "Ada masalah yang lebih besar sekarang, bagaimana jika Ms. Jung tau aku terlibat dalam perkelahian tadi? Jika sekolah memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan _drop out _padaku di hari pertama sekolah, aku bisa habis oleh Leeteuk _hyung_."

"Tenang saja, bukankah tadi kau sudah mendengar kebohonganku pada Ms. Jung? Ia tak akan memanggilmu walau separuh sekolah ini berkata kau terlibat pada perkelahian tadi. Apakah kau lupa siapa yang memiliki sekolah ini?"

Yesung berdecih. "Dasar tukang pamer. Lagipula aku baru tahu jika ternyata Choi Siwon adalah seorang aktor yang hebat. Baru sehari kau kembali dan kau sudah mengatakan dua kebohongan besar."

"Ya, Kim Yesung! Apa kau tak sadar semua kebohongan yang kubuat itu untuk melindungimu? Ck, bukankah _Appa_ menyuruhmu pindah kesini untuk mengawasiku. Namun mengapa yang terjadi malah kebalikannya, huh?"

Namja Kim itu hanya menyengir lebar. "Hehe, kurasa Tuan Muda Choi tak selamanya angkuh dan menyebalkan."

Siwon memutar bola matanya bosan. "Hey, yang tadi itu tidak gratis"

"Duh, kau ini sangat kaya tapi masih saja meminta imbalan? Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar kebohonganmu!" gerutu Yesung.

"Ya, bukan itu yang kumaksud! Bukankah Appamemintamu mengawasiku? Katakan pada _Appa_yang baik-baik saja tentangku. _Appa _selalu panik walau aku membuat kenakalan yang paling kecil sekalipun."

Si manis menampangkan wajah berpikir sejenak, menurtunya berbohong terutama pada orang yang memberinya tempat tinggal selama ini jelas bukan hal yang baik. Namun, ia setuju dengan Siwon bahwa orang tuanya terlalu _protective _pada anak bungsu mereka.

'_Bukankah berbohong demi kebaikan itu tak apa_?' –Yesung berpikir sejenak. Setelah menimbang beberapa hal, ia akhirnya menyetujui tawaran Siwon dengan syarat Siwon tak melakukan hal yang menurutnya melewati batas.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

Setelah kejadian hari itu Yesung dan Siwon menjadi jauh lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Mereka selalu dekat satu sama lain karena jelas hal tersebut menguntungkan mereka; dengan Siwon, Yesung dapat terbebas dari masalahnya di sekolah dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Dengan Yesung, Siwon dapat terbebas dari masalahnya di rumah.

Walau mereka tidak selalu terlihat bersama –karena memang Siwon lebih suka menghabiskan waktu sendiri– namun setidaknya Siwon cukup terbuka pada adik dari _private butler _keluarganya tersebut, hal yang cukup langka terutama karena Siwon dan Yesung baru mengenal kurang lebih selama sebulan.

"Jadi, kau akan pulang larut hari ini?"

"Begitulah, tolong katakan pada _eomma _aku ada pelajaran tambahan hari ini, oke?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah tuan mudanya itu. "Kau tahu Siwon, aku rasa aku sudah terlalu banyak berbohong pada Ms. Choi,"

"Ayolah, Yesung-ah. Toh selama ini, tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi dan kau tahu benar jika aku masih membangkang dalam batas wajar. Aku berjanji jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang kelewat batas, kau boleh melaporkanku pada _appa _sekalipun."

Yang lebih pendek menghela napasnya. Mau bagaimanapun, ia tak akan bisa menolak permintaan tuan mudanya itu. "Baiklah, tapi ini jangan pulang lebih dari jam 6, orang tuamu bisa curiga"

"Yes! Terima kasih, kau yang terbaik, Yesung!" girang Siwon seraya berlari di koridor menuju parkiran sekolah untuk mengambil mobilnya dan bersenang-senang dengan temannya.

Yesung berdecak, kadang ia heran tentang mana sifat Siwon yang asli –sifat dingin dan sok tak peduli yang biasa ia tampilkan dalam keadaan normal atau sifat hiperaktifnya yang ia tampilkan ketika ia sedang menginginkan sesuatu?

Namja Kim itu membuka pintu lokernya dan memasukkan buku matematika yang ia gunakan untuk pelajaran terakhir tadi ke dalam lokernya. Ketika ia akan menutup dan menguncinya, betapa terkejutnya Yesung melihat sosok namja _baby face _tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya. Bersandar pada loker di sebelahnya.

"Omo! Lee Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin menyeringai melihat Yesung yang kaget seperti itu. Seringainya begitu tipis namun berbahaya, mengingatkan Yesung pada seringai Kyuhyun. Terbesit ketakutan di hati Yesung, apa tadi Sungmin mendengar percakapannya dengan Siwon? Bisa gawat jika fakta ia dan Siwon tinggal seatap terbongkar.

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah mengenalku? Walaupun kita sekelas, rasanya kita belum pernah benar-benar mengobrol , ya? Apa kau keberatan berbicara sebentar denganku?"

'_Matilah kau, Kim Yesung!_' –batin Yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

Yesung tersenyum kikuk. "Mengobrol denganku? Tentang apa?"

"Sesuatu yang cukup pribadi, aku tak bisa mengatakannya disini."

Maka disinilah Yesung sekarang. Di tempat yang Sungmin katakan sebagai apartemen pribadinya. Yesung semakin gugup, memang hal sepribadi apa yang Sungmin ingin bicarakan hingga mereka harus membicarakannya di tempat yang benar-benar tidak ada orang lain?

"Kau mau minum sesuatu, Yesung-ah?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan. Untuk suatu alasan yang tak ia ketahui, Yesung tidak nyaman berada sendirian di sekitar Sungmin. Targetnya sekarang adalah menyelesaikan percakapan dan pergi dari apartemen Sungmin secepatnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah lama mengenal Choi Siwon?"

Si manis membesarkan matanya, jelas takut identitas aslinya akan terbongkar. Namun ia berusaha menjaga ekspresinya senormal mungkin. "Tidak, aku baru saja mengenalnya."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ah, jadi kau mungkin tak mengetahui hal ini."

Namja Kim itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Siwon mengenal Sungmin sebelum ini? Yesung mengerti harusnya ia tak mencampuri urusan Siwon. Namun entah mengapa sebagian dirinya ingin tahu tentang hubungan Siwon dan Sungmin di masa lalu.

"Sebelum Siwon berangkat ke Amerika, orang tuanya berusaha menjodohkan Siwon denganku. Aku tahu kami terlalu muda untuk itu, namun begitulah hidup kami; telah diatur dan direncanakan oleh orang tua kami. Tentu saja Siwon menolak, ia selalu menemukan cara untuk kabur dari acara tersebut."

Sungmin mengatakannya dengan begitu lancar sehingga Yesung yakin itu bukan sebuah kebohongan.

Namja Lee itu menghela nafasnya. "Setelah Siwon berangkat ke Amerika, kupikir orang tua kami juga melupakan pertunangan bodoh itu. Namun diluar dugaanku, kemarin Ms. Choi menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa ia masih sangat ingin Siwon berakhir denganku."

Yesung terkejut –tentu saja. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa di abad ke-21 ini masih ada perjodohan seperti itu, terutama untuk orang-orang yang ia kira berpikiran maju seperti mereka. Perlahan ia mengerti mengapa Siwon tumbuh menjadi pemberontak, Choi bungsu itu pastilah tak suka dikekang dan dibatasi.

"Tapi bahkan setelah tiga tahun, Siwon masih menolak perjodohan tersebut. Ia mengatakan ia takkan pernah menyetujuinya. Disitulah aku butuh bantuanmu, Yesung–"

"Sungmin-ssi, kurasa kau salah paham disini. Aku dan Siwon tidak sedekat itu. Apalagi ia keras kepala. Aku tak mungkin bisa membujuknya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak ingin ia lakukan. Apalagi untuk hal seserius ini." Yesung menjelaskan, berharap Sungmin tidak menariknya dalam masalah keluarganya dan keluarga Choi.

"Kau tak perlu, Yesung." Sungmin menatap Yesung sambil tersenyum janggal.

"Kau tak perlu sedekat itu dengan Siwon. Yang penting Siwon akan datang jika kau mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, 'kan? Ajaklah ia makan di suatu restaurant. Namun bukannya kau, tetapi aku dan orang tua kami yang akan ada di restaurant tersebut."

Yesung tersentak kaget. Entah mengapa ia tidak setuju dengan ide mengelabui Siwon seperti ini. Ia tidak yakin Siwon akan menyukainya. "Aku tidak tau, Sungmin. Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Oh ayolah, Kim Yesung. Jangan menjadi lemah seperti ini. Kau tahu betapa orang tua kami menginginkan ini, bukan? Apa kau tak bersimpati pada kami?"

Si manis terlihat ragu. "Tapi pasti ada cara lain kan selain membohongi Siwon–"

"Yesung-ssi. Asal kau tahu saja, aku adalah murid kesayangan Ms. Jung"

"Ne?"

Sungmin menyeringai. "Aku melihat beberapa hari lalu kau dan Kyuhyun berseteru dan menyebabkan Jung Yunho menjadi korbannya. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Ms. Jung jika aku katakan kau dan Kyuhyun bersekongkol dan mem_bully _Jung Yunho bersama?"

Mata Yesung membola tak percaya. "Lee Sungmin?! Kau mengancamku?"

Namja _baby face _itu kembali menyeringai tipis. Ia memutar ponsel di tangan kirinya. "Aku tidak mengancamu, Yesung. Aku hanya memberikanmu penawaran; kau ingin membantuku atau menjalani skorsselama beberapa hari?"

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Satu lagi kejutan yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun di sekolah barunya tersebut (mungkin dengan Donghae sebagai pengecualian). Ia tak menyangka bahkan orang semanis Sungmin pun diam-diam memiliki sisi iblis seperti ini.

Yesung tak ingin membohongi Siwon, namun di sisi lain ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Leeteuk dan Mr. Choi kecewa padanya, apalagi di minggu pertamanya sekolah di Jeguk. Ia hanya berdoa pada tuhan semoga keputusan yang ia ambil adalah keputusan yang terbaik.

"Baiklah, Lee Sungmin. Aku akan melakukannya, kau puas?" suara Yesung terdengar bergetar.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Wajah manisnya kembali terlihat. Ia berdiri kemudian menepuk pundak Yesung ringan. "Aku selalu tahu jika kau bisa diandalkan."

.

.

Bay05

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, di sinilah Yesung berada. Di toilet _restaurant _mewah milik salah satu teman dekat Sungmin. Selama dua hari terakhir ini Yesung sama sekali tak berbicara dengan Siwon, walau mereka baru mengenal Yesung merasa begitu bersalah akan mengelabui Siwon. Ia tak ingin hatinya luluh jika ia melihat dua _obsidian _menawan Siwon.

Yesung menatap ponselnya nanar. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, Yesung akhirnya men_dial _nomor Siwon. Terdengar bunyi nada sambung beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Siwon mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Yeoboseyo, Choi Siwon?" Si manis menggigit bibirnya, suaranya bergetar. Ia bukan _namja _yang cengeng namun entah mengapa hatinya berdentum keras hanya dengan menelepon Siwon.

"_Yeoboseyo, Yesung-ah?! Astaga, akhirnya kau meneleponku! Mengapa dua hari ini kau selalu mengabaikanku, huh?_" terdengar suara berat di seberang _line_.

"Siwon, aku butuh bantuanmu." Yesung mengabaikan pertanyaan Siwon.

"_Nde? Bantuan seperti apa?_"

Si manis mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih, seolah berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Dari kaca kecil di pintu toilet ia dapat melihat Sungmin menyeringai senang melihat wajah pucatnya.

"Bisakah kau datang ke Beale St. restaurant di Hongdae?"

"_Beale St. Restaurant? Bagaimana kau bisa berakhir disana, Yesung-ah?_"

"Cho Kyuhyun memaksaku kesini"

Yesung menilai dirinya sebagai pembohong paling menjijikkkan di dunia setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Degup jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat ketika Siwon tidak langsung memberikan jawaban. Ada jeda lama sebelum akhirnya Siwon kembali bersuara.

"_Cho Kyuhyun memaksamu? Apakah dia mengancammu lagi atau–_" suara Siwon terdengar khawatir.

"Hanya datang kesini, okay? Aku menunggumu."

tanpa menunggu Siwon membalas perkataanya Yesung langsung menutup panggilannya. Ia langsung mematikan ponselnya agar Siwon tak menghubunginya lagi. Yesung berpegangan pada wastafel di depannya. Ia begitu gugup hingga rasanya kakinya lemas sekali dan tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya.

Yesung merasa begitu buruk telah membohongi Siwon. Ia dapat melihat Sungmin tersenyum puas diluar. Yesung merasa tidak sanggup berbicara pada Sungmin karena itu ia langsung keluar dari toilet dan berjalan meleawati Sungmin. Ia tak ingin kembali lagi, dan terlebih tak ingin melihat reaksi Siwon ketika namja Choi itu menyadari Yesung telah berdusta padanya.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Siwon datang dengan berlari masuk ke dalam _restaurant _tersebut. Nafasnya terangah-engah, kedua matanya bergerak liar mencari keberadaan Yesung. Beberapa orang di dalam restaurant memandangnya aneh namun Siwon tidak peduli. Yesung bersama Kyuhyun, dan itu bukan hal baik.

"Apa anda Tn. Choi Siwon?" seorang pelayan mendekati Siwon yang masih mengambil nafasnya. Namja tampan tersebut melihat pelayan tersebut dengan mata berapi-api.

"Ya, aku Choi Siwon. Tetapi, nona, apakah kau melihat seorang namja. Tingginya sekitar 2 inchi lebih pendek dariku dan bersurai hitam, kemudian–"

Pelayan tersebut menuntun Siwon menuju ruangan kecil di sudut restaurant. "Teman anda sudah menunggu di ruang VIP, tuan."

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Apa? Rasanya tidak mungkin Yesung melakukan hal itu. Kurasa anda salah orang."

Pelayan tersebut tetap berjalan, ia membuka pintu ruang VIP tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya Siwon melihat keluarga Lee dan Appa-nya tengah bercengkrama di ruang tersebut. Bukankah tadi Yesung mengatakan ia kemari dengan Kyuhyun? Apa maksudnya semua ini?

"Siwon-ah, akhirnya kau datang juga."

Pintu di belakang Siwon ditutup oleh pelayan tadi namun Siwon masih betah berdiri di tempatnya. Siwon masih terlalu kaget, tentu saja. Namun kemudian ia melihat senyum licik Sungmin yang langsung membuatnya mengerti bahwa pasti Yesung dan Sungmin bersekongkol untuk memancingnya kesini.

Siwon terpaku. Yang tak membuatnya mengerti adalah mengapa Yesung setuju untuk membantu Sungmin? Bukankah ia sudah tahu bahwa Siwon adalah orang yang bebas dan tidak suka diatur. Kemudian suatu kemungkinan terbesit di pikiran Siwon.

Uang!

Tentu saja. Walau Siwon tak pernah mengira Yesung serendah itu untuk melakukan semuanya demi uang namun di jaman seperti sekarang ini siapa yang tak membutuhkannya? Mungkin saja Yesung benar-benar butuh uang untuk beberapa keperluannya dan Sungmin muncul di saat yang tepat.

"Ayo Siwon, duduklah." Appanya kembali menyuruh Siwon untuk duduk.

Choi junior itu menatap Appa-nya tajam. "_Appa_, sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku tak bisa menerima perjodohan bodoh ini? Berhenti mencoba menyatukanku dengan Sungmin."

"Kami tidak akan membicarakan perjodohan, Siwon-ah. Paling tidak, apakah kau tidak ingin makan siang bersama dan mengenal keluarga kami lebih baik? Kau sama sekali tak berubah sejak masa _Junior High school_," kali ini Sungmin angkat bicara, namun Siwon memandangnya muak. Ia tak pernah menyukai Sungmin dan seluruh kepalsuannya.

"Makan siang omong kosong." Siwon menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Choi Siwon! Duduk disini atau _appa _akan menghukummu!" geram Mr. Choi.

"Lakukan semaumu, _appa_. Namun aku tidak akan pernah setuju dengan perjodohan ini." Siwon memutar badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia muak dengan semua perjodohan ini. Siwon benar-benar membencinya.

Klek Klek

Mr. Choi tersenyum kecil melihat putra bungsunya berusaha membuka pintu dengan amarah. "Kembali kemari, Siwon. Appa tak sebodoh itu membiarkan kau lari dari sini. Pintu tersebut tak akan terbuka kecuali Appa mengatakannya. Sekarang kembali kesini dan berbuat baiklah sebagaimana Appa membesarkanmu!"

Gigi Siwon menggertak kesal, urat nadi di lehernya terlihat seolah menjelaskan ia membenci keadaannya sekarang. Ia menendang pintu tersebut keras-keras.

"Siwon, kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri." Sungmin berkata lembut.

"BERHENTI BERBICARA SEOLAH KAU MENGENALKU, LEE SUNGMIN!" Bentak Siwon. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang saking geramnya. Wajah Siwon memerah, dan dengan seluruh harga dirinya yang sudah dirampas paksa akhirnya Siwon berbalik.

Dengan berat hati ia duduk di samping _appa_-nya dan melaksanakan makan siang dengan keluarga Lee walau selama acara tersebut Choi junior itu jelas memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya.

.

.

Bay05

.

.

Siwon kembali ke rumahnya sekitar pukul 4 sore. Kemarahannya masih meluap-luap terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang keras. Yang paling ia inginkan sekarang adalah masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting apapun yang ia bisa untuk mengatasi kemarahannya.

Langkah Siwon begitu lebar, cepat dan pasti. Namun baru saja ia sampai di lorong yang menuju ke kamarnya, sebuah tangan mungil menghentikan pergerakannya. Tanpa menoleh pun Siwon sudah tahu siapa pemilik tangan tersebut.

Dengan kasar Siwon menepis tangan tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun lagi-lagi tangan tersebut menggapainya. Kali ini lebih erat sehingga ia tidak dapat menepisnya dengan mudah.

"Siwon aku–"

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU!" Bentak Siwon begitu keras hingga menggema di lorong tersebut. Namja Choi itu membalik badannya dan mendapati Yesung –orang yang paling tak ingin ia temui saat ini– berdiri disana, ketakutan melihatnya.

"Siwon, maafkan aku. Sungmin menyuruhku melakukannya."

"Untuk apa, huh? Uang?! Aku tak menyangka kau serendah itu, Kim Yesung."

Yesung melebarkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Siwon akan mengira Yesung melakukan semua itu demi uang.

"Dipaksa Cho Kyuhyun katamu?! Kau bahkan membawa nama musuh terbesarku untuk memanfaatkanku. Sebenarnya kau ini ada di pihak siapa?!" Siwon kembali membentak Yesung, suaranya lebih keras daripada yang ia inginkan.

"Kau benar-benar salah paham, Siwon. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Sungmin–"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan!" potong Siwon liar.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau bisa terjebak dalam hal ini. Namun satu hal yang pasti; itu adalah keputusanmu apakah kau mau mengelabuiku atau tidak. Dan jika dalam hal ini kau memilih untuk membohongiku, kurasa aku tak bisa percaya padamu lagi, Kim Yesung."

Yesung ingin membela dirinya sendiri. Namun nyalinya menciut melihat muka Siwon yang merah sempurna dan nafasnya yang naik turun. Yesung tahu ia telah membuat Siwon marah dan kecewa. Ia juga telah menghilangkan kepercayaan Siwon padanya. Tetapi Siwon harus tahu bahwa Yesung tak pernah menginginkan semua itu untuk terjadi.

Siwon tersenyum pahit melihat Yesung yang menunduk diam.

"Kau tak menjawab, kan? Sekarang aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, Yesung. Aku bodoh sekali mengira kau berbeda dari yang lain, mengira akhirnya aku bisa percaya pada seseorang. Namun ternyata kau sama busuknya dengan orang lain!"

"Tidak begitu, Siwon..." Yesung menunduk, terlalu takut untuk menatap mata Siwon.

"Lalu bagaimana, huh?! Aku tidak akan pernah memandangmu dengan sama lagi, Yesung. Kau menjijikkan."

"Siwon, kumohon kau harus percaya–"

"DIAM!"

Siwon membentak Yesung keras. Tangan kanannya ia angkat ke udara, bersiap untuk menampar Yesung. Si manis pun menutup matanya bersiap untuk menerima sakit di pipinya. Namun tidak, selama beberapa saat Yesung memejamkan matanya, namun Siwon tidak menamparnya.

"Akh!" Pada akhirnya Siwon berteriak frustasi, ia mengacak rambut hitamnya kasar. Diturunkannya tangan kanannya yang hampir saja ia gunakan untuk memukul Yesung.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Kim Yesung." terdengar begitu lirih namun Yesung masih dapat mendengarnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Siwon berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Yesung yang membatu sendirian di lorong tersebut. Kedua _onyx_nya berkaca-kaca.

Yesung meratapi dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ia tak pantas menangis. Benar kata Siwon; Sungmin mungkin mengancamnya namun kenyataannya Yesung sendirilah yang memutuskan untuk membohongi Siwon. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, tetap saja ia yang bersalah.

Namja Kim itu berpegangan pada tembok di sampingnya. Tubuhnya yang lemas dan masih bergetar itu langsung merosot ke lantai. Ia menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajah manisnya disana.

"Maafkan aku, Choi Siwon. Maafkan aku..."

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Be careful who you trust,<strong>_

_**Because the devil was once an angel**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

TBC!

Bay ngga sempet buat ff di KyuSung Day maupun sewaktu Yesung kembali dari wajib militernya. Jadi anggap saja ff ini sebagai perayaan KyuSung Day dan kembalinya Yesung, ya! XD

Sekarang ini Bay punya cukup banyak waktu kosong jadi mohon _review_nya supaya Bay bisa melanjutkan ff ini secepatnya!

Semakin banyak _review_nya, semakin cepat Bay post chapter selanjutnya, _okay_?^^

**Thanks A LOT to :**

**Mylovelyyeye – Cloud – neshita kim3424 – DevilCute – Zee – Neena535 – alinzajazky – Hsc – KimDongNeul – yesung ukeuke – jeremy kim84 – AKUsukaYESUNG – YY – SasaClouds – Jy – ajib4ff – cassandraelf – rina afrida – Harpaairiry – YeShaSparkClouds – reny . Rhey – Ye'Im Clouds – cloudssatya – ryani clouds – Yanie – Clouds246 – olla cyongwonhi – afifah . Kulkasnyachangmin – purie . Sarie – yesungie lover – Kim Raein – yesung ukeku – sparkcloud0208 – sweetyYeollie – **dan beberapa yang muncul sebagai '**Guest**'

Makasih! Maaf jika ada yang kelewatan maupun _typo, _tolong bilang ya! ^^


End file.
